The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 19 - Ariel Thought Aladdin is Dead/Battling Maleficent
Ariel: We've done it, Aladdin! We've beaten them back! Come and see! *(Aladdin doesn't move.) *Ariel: Aladdin? Wake up! You're safe now. *(Ariel pauses, but still nothing.) *Ariel: Aladdin? Oh, no! *(Ariel grabs a spoonful of water, and tries to make Aladdin drink it. He doesn't.) *Ariel: Oh no. *(Ariel bursts into tears. The animals hang their heads in sorrow and close the door. Maleficent enters and touches Ariel on her hump.) *Ariel: (Sobbing) You killed him. *Maleficent: It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. There, there, Ariel, I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering... Forever! *(We see that Maleficent has a dagger. As Maleficent raises it to stab her, Ariel sees the shadow of the dagger. She turns and struggles with Maleficent only briefly, before wresting the dagger from Maleficent's hands and backing her into a corner.) *Maleficent: Now, now, listen to me, Ariel. *Ariel: No, you listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you! *(Ariel throws away the dagger.) *Aladdin: Ariel? *(Ariel turns and sees Aladdin lying on the bed.) *Ariel: Aladdin! *Maleficent: He lives! *(Maleficent pulls out her sword.) *Ariel: No! *(Ariel grabs Aladdin and runs out onto the balcony. Maleficent follows, but when she gets outside, she sees nothing but gargoyles (including a Miss Piggy 'goyle). After looking left and right, she looks out over the edge and finds Ariel hanging there with Aladdin.) *Maleficent: Leaving so soon? *(Maleficent swings her sword, but Ariel dodges the blow by swinging to another spot. Down on the ground, the heroines stop to watch.) *Batgirl: Look! Up there! *(Maleficent goes to swing again.) *Ariel: Hang on! *(Ariel swings off again, just narrowly missing Maleficent's sword. Finally, Maleficent gets Ariel cornered.) *Maleficent: I should have known you'd risk your life to save that street rat. Just as your own father died trying to save you. *Ariel: What!?! *Maleficent: Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago! *(Maleficent swings her cape, covering Ariel's head. But as she tries to throw Ariel off the balcony, the panicking Ariel pulls Maleficent off as well. Now Maleficent is hanging onto Ariel, who is hanging onto Aladdin. Maleficent throws her cape around another gargoyle, and pulls herself over.) *Aladdin: Hold on. hold on. *(Maleficent stands up and is about to swing at Aladdin.) *Maleficent: And She shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit! *(The gargoyle, however, begins to crack. Maleficent is thrown off balance, and hangs onto the gargoyle's head. Suddenly, the 'goyle comes to life and roars. Maleficent screams, and the now stone gargoyle breaks off, sending Maleficent falling to her death.) * (Aladdin is losing his grip on Ariel.) * Aladdin: Ariel! Ariel! * (Ariel slips loose and begins to fall.) * Aladdin: No!!! * (Ariel falls right along the building, close enough for Jasmine to catch her several floors below and pull her back into the building. When Ariel sees who has caught her, she and Jasmine hug. Aladdin comes running in. After Aladdin hugs Ariel, she takes Aladdin's hand and Jasmine's hand, and puts them together. Aladdin and Jasmine kiss, and Ariel smiles broadly. Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Movie Parts